Sailor Moon SS: Star Soul
by Transparent Lies
Summary: Serena and the gang meet new sailor scouts and meet two old evil and one new evil the summary sucks but read and review please
1. Star Soul

"Hey wake up meatball head." Said a pink haired girl while jumping on Serena. Serena woke up and pushed Rini off of her. Rini fell to the floor and started to rub the back of her head.

"Ow that hurt" Rini cried. Serena yawned and got out of bed and went in the bathroom and Rini got off of the floor and followed Serena. The girls brushed their teeth and changed their clothes. They went downstairs for breakfast and saw Serena's mom making pancakes. "Good morning girls." Said Mrs. Tsukino "Good morning" They both replied.

After breakfast Serena and Rini meet up with Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye at the mall. The girls were window shopping when Rini spotted Darien. "Hey look its Darien." Said Rini with a smile and ran towards him. Serena turned around and ran towards him too. Darien bend down and Rini ran into his arms he hugged her and then picked her up. "Hey Serena." He said. "Hi Darien how are you" She asked. "I'm fine." He replied. They stood in silence for awhile. "Darien can you buy me some ice cream." Rini said. Darien smiled at her and said sure. Serena got angry at Rini but Rini just smiled. "Serena I'll bring her home later ok." She nodded as they walked off.

Serena walked back to her friends and they continued their window shopping. A few hours later they meet Darien and Rini. Rini and Darien walked up to Serena and the others when they heard a scream. "What was that?" Rini asked. "We don't know but let's find out." Mina said. They all ran to an allay where they saw and a creature with green skin and wings and a tail. Its arm out and a pinkish glow coming from its arm and a woman floating in mid-air. Something came out of the woman and she fell to the ground

"This star soul isn't the one I'm looking for." It said

"Guys I think we should transform now." Serena said. They nodded

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action"

They transformed into the sailor scouts.

"Stop right there you ugly monster." Said Sailor Moon. The creature turned around and said "And who are you."

"We are the Sailor Scouts we protect the earth from evil like you."

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Moon"

"And Sailor Mini Moon"

"On behalf of the moon we'll punish you." They all yelled while doing the pose.

"Well know that I know who you are let me introduce myself."

The creature bowed down and said "My name is Star Dragon and your star soul will be mine. Alas I must get going but I won't leave you here without a present." He threw the woman's star soul in the air and a shot a blue beam at it. The star soul entered the beam and Star Dragon yelled "Now arise Star Pieces." The beam started to shape into a figure and Star Pieces appeared. Star Pieces had blue skin with scales and claws.

Star Pieces landed on the ground and bowed to Star Dragon "What can I do for you master." Star Pieces stood up. "Get rid of the sailor scouts." Star Dragon said while smiling. "Yes master." Star Pieces replied and with that Star Dragon flew into the air and disappeared.

"I hope you all had a good life because after today there will be no more sailor scouts." He said and charged for them.

"Let me handle this one." Said Sailor Mercury and the other scouts nodded ok

"Shine Aqua Illusion"

The attack froze Star Pieces. "Now Sailor Moon." She said. "Sailor Mini Moon lets go." Sailor Moon said but then the Ice started to crack and Star Pieces broke free. "Did you really think that would hold me?" Star Pieces said. The scouts gasped and Star Pieces smiled and said "Now it's my turn." He threw one of his arms in the air and a ball of water appeared in his hand. He slowly moved his arm down and aimed the attack for the Sailor Scout. "Water Blast" Star Pieces yelled. The attack was about hit the Scouts when someone appeared right before them with a sword and reflected the attack right back at him. Star Pieces fell to the ground when the attack hit him he was hurt badly. "Who are you?" Star Pieces yelled. "Now Sailor Moon destroy him while he's down," The person said. "Uh ok Sailor Mini Moon." Sailor Mini Moon nodded.

"Crystal Twinkle Bell"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"

With their combine attack they destroyed Star Pieces and the woman's star soul went back into her body. "She'll wake up soon." The person said. The person was about to leave when Sailor Moon said "Who are you." As the person walked and said "My name is Sailor Lunar" and she disappeared.

"Star Dragon you failed me." Said a black figure sit in a throne. "I'm sorry master please forgive me I won't fail next time." Star Dragon said with fear in his voice. The black figure stood up and disappeared. Star Dragon looked around to see if he could spot his master. The figure appeared behind Star Dragon. Star Dragon turned around and saw his master. His master had black hair that went down to her back and she had bangs. Her eyes were black and she has a long black dress with bead straps and a black star on her head. She held her hand and a black ball with sparks appeared. "There won't be a next time." She said laughing; Star Dragon backed up and said "I can still serve you." "It's too late you failed me so many times."

The door to the throne room open and a next woman stood there. "Stop it right now Mistress 9." The woman said. The ball in Mistress 9's hand disappeared she turned around and look at the woman. "Why must you always ruin my fun Wicked Lady?" Wicked lady moved closer she had hair like Rini but longer like Serena and she had red eyes and wore a black dress and the top was dark pink cut opened to her thigh with a diamond necklace and two diamond wrist bands with a pair of red heels. "We need him believe it or not." said Wicked Lady. Mistress 9 give Star Dragon a mad look and said "Don't screw up next time." Star Dragon nodded and thanked Wicked Lady. She just scoffed.

"Star Dragon go and find a star soul and don't come back until you do." Wicked Lady yelled. "Yes master" Star Dragon said and disappeared.

**The Next Day**

Serena, Rini, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were at the beach. Serena and Amy were soaking up some rays, Lita and Mina were flirting with boys Amara and Michelle were getting ice cream and Trista was watching Rini and Hotaru play. "Look at them playing around they have no clue about what's going to happen." Star Dragon said. He a beam in the air and said "Arise Star Bubble." The beam started to glow and Star Bubble appeared and land on the rooftop "Star Bubble at your service." Star Dragon smiled.

"Guys I think we should go almost everyone is gone." Amy said. "Yeah Amy's right let's go." They were about to leave when they heard a scream." Not again" thought Serena. "Let's go guys." Amara said they to a shack and saw Star Dragon taking a man's star soul. "This isn't what I'm looking for but it will work."

"Stop you creep." Said Serena. Star Dragon took in a deep breath and turn around "Oh great it's you again" He said. "You're darn right it's us again put back that man's star soul or be prepared to get your butt kicked." "Don't have time for this Star Bubble" Star Dragon said. Star Bubble appeared "What can I do for you" she said. "Destroy them"

"My pleasure" She said and Star Dragon disappeared. Serena nodded at her friends

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action"

They all transformed into the sailor scouts. Star Bubble and shot bubbles at the scouts. They dodged the attack. "Its people like you that make me sick and for helping Star Dragon you made me even sicker now you have to deal with us." Sailor Moon said

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Uranus"

"Sailor Neptune"

"Sailor Pluto"

"Sailor Saturn"

"Sailor Moon"

"And Sailor Mini Moon"

"On behalf of the moon we will punish you."


	2. Sailor Lunar attacks

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Uranus"

"Sailor Neptune"

"Sailor Pluto"

"Sailor Saturn"

"Sailor Moon"

"And Sailor Mini Moon"

"On behalf of the Moon we will punish you"

Star Bubble laughed as they finished. "What's so funny" Sailor Moon said. "All of you. I mean come on who says On behalf of the moon we will punish you" She said. "I think its cool." Sailor Moon said with her head down. "Enough talking can we please start this fight." Sailor Uranus said pissed.

Star Bubble shot bubbles at the scouts." World Shaking" The attack destroyed the bubbles. "Good one Sailor Uranus." Sailor Jupiter said

"Aqua Rhapsody"

"Mars Flame Shooter"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

"Silence Glaive Surprise"

The scout's attacks merged into one big attack and hit Star Bubble. "We did it" Sailor Venus said. The smoke cleared up and they saw Star Bubble still standing. "Did you really think that would work?" she said trying to stand. "If that didn't work what will?" asked Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Moon didn't know what to say until Sailor Lunar landed in front of the sailor scout's.

"Sailor Lunar" Sailor Moon said. "Time to pop that bubble of yours." Sailor Lunar pulled out her sword and ran towards Star Bubble." They failed and so will you." Star Bubble said while shooting bubbles at her. Sailor Lunar dodged them and jumped in the air. She held her sword in the air and pointed it at Star Bubble.

"Lunar Blast"

A Blast came from Sailor Lunar sword and destroyed Star Bubble. The scout's ran towards her "Thanks" they said. She smiled and said "No problem" Then a big gust of wind came out of nowhere. "I'm sick and tried you little miss goody two shoes." Said a voice then a person appeared. She was wearing sailor scout outfit with the long bow and her skirt was black and white like Sailor Lunar and her bow was sliver with her hair straight and long just like Sailor Lunar.

"Who are you" Sailor Mars asked. She slowly landed on the ground "My name is Sailor Eclipse and I will destroy you'll." When Sailor Eclipse said that she disappeared. "I need to go" Sailor Lunar said. She was walking away when Sailor Moon ran in front of her "Wait I was wondering if you wanna join us." she said

"I can't make any promises but I'll think about" she said and left.


End file.
